


Day 05: Ice Skating

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 05: Ice Skating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 05: Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

“You should try it, you know,” Aziraphale said cheerfully as he skated past Crowley.

“No,” Crowley answered, giving his best and most menacing glare.

Aziraphale gave him a sad look - _hah!_ Crowley knew better after spending thousands of years with the angel, that look had lost its charm - and skated away, a drooping angel bundled up in human clothes, looking rather much like an oversized marshmallow.

From his safe spot on the bank, Crowley busied himself with drawing circles in the ice, his nail scratching across the surface. He watched in satisfaction as steam rose, before a circular chunk of ice fell into the water below with a _plink_.

He felt offended at the sound.

“Come now, Crowley,” Aziraphale said when he came around again, skidding to a stop at the edge of the ice. He reached down and grabbed Crowley’s hands, yanking him onto the ice.

“Wait, no, you idiotic angel,” Crowley said, but skates had appeared on his feet and Aziraphale was giggling as he tugged the demon across the pond.

*

“I suppose ice skating was never your forte back in Hell,” Aziraphale said as he handed Crowley a cup of hot cocoa.

The drenched demon scowled at him through chattering teeth.

“To be fair, I didn’t know you would panic-“

“I did not panic -“

”- and melt the whole surface -“

Glares.

”- and fall in.”

“I should declare war on you again,” Crowley muttered, but he allowed Aziraphale to kiss him anyway, as part of his apology.

Maybe he’ll wait another century before getting back at the angel.


End file.
